


无事生非

by Sseven



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 10:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18939286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sseven/pseuds/Sseven





	1. Chapter 1

冷静，造成现在这种局面我们都不想。冷静，一定要冷静，绝对绝对的冷静——

去他妈的冷静。

 

哈利瞪着斯内普喷火的黑眼睛，毫不示弱：“你到底想怎么样？”

 

“我想怎么样？”斯内普笑了一下，“你该问问你亲爱的教子，他想怎么样。要不是他我会跟你耗在这里想什么解咒之法？要不是他不听话非要去那个溶洞探险我会陷入如此难堪的境地？你真是无知，波特，无知又懦弱，你到现在为止都在逃避魔咒引发的后果，并且从来不想想是自己的教育方法出了问题，你跟你的——”

 

“闭嘴。”哈利说，“我怎么教育孩子用不着你来操心。斯内普教授，我想我们没必要为了往日的仇恨浪费口舌，实际上我——”

 

“闭嘴。”斯内普说，“现在我们来想想解决办法。”

 

事实是他们什么解决办法也没想出来，因为泰迪·卢平停不下来（注：他只是个两岁大的孩子）。他对一切都充满了好奇，在今天以前哈利会夸他是个聪明的小冒险家，但今天以后……哈利对着他不停变换颜色的头发叹气。

 

“我想不出来办法，教授。”

 

“那就再想！”斯内普咬牙切齿地说。他现在正围绕着旋转木马转圈，卢平的小狼崽子在上面咯咯直笑而他晕得快吐出来。该死的麻瓜物品，他思考了一秒钟撤掉施在上面的永动魔法可行还是直接用一个粉碎咒来得更快，然后，在他还没来得及有所行动的时候，卢平的儿子掉进了他怀里——

 

“哈哈！飞起来啦！”小狼崽子兴奋地拍手。

 

旋转木马飞到了房间那头，哗啦一声散了架，掉在地上，碎成片的木头腿儿还在敬业地贴着地板打着旋儿。

 

“乖，过来，泰迪，到教父这儿来——”哈利伸出手，不敢直视斯内普的眼睛。

 

但是他忘了造成“斯内普绕着旋转木马转圈”的根本原因，泰迪挤过来的时候，斯内普也跟着一起［蹭］了过来。

 

“呃…教授？”

 

“我、根、本、不、想、过、来。”斯内普举着泰迪，“你赶紧把他抱走，我不喜欢小孩。”

 

泰迪转头认真地盯着他。

 

“我猜你们进去的那个溶洞里蕴藏着最高深的魔法，不是布莱克夫人用在肖像上的那种简单的永久粘贴咒，因为其实你的手没有粘在泰迪身上的任何部位，但你就是离不开他……”

 

“有意义的总结，波特，你说了一句我们所有人都知道的废话。”

 

哈利忽视他的讽刺：“如果你离开他两英尺会怎样？”

 

斯内普退了两步。

 

“哇！”

 

根本行不通。哈利看到斯内普忍耐地皱起了眉头，仿佛这个小动作给他造成了莫大的痛苦。

 

泰迪顶着悲伤的蓝色头发栽进斯内普怀里，可怜地撅着嘴巴：“不——怕——”

 

他的教子大概是他有生以来见到的第一个因为害怕而躲进斯内普怀里的人。谁会把斯内普的怀抱当避风港？虽然哈利自己被他保护了七年，但要他扎进斯内普的怀里？他一定转身拔腿就跑。

 

 

赫敏·格兰杰是万能的。

 

当她得到消息造访格里莫广场的时候泰迪正在唱今天的第五首歌，他根本发音都不清楚，叽叽哇哇；斯内普施了个小咒语后便安静地坐在旁边假寐，完全不被打扰。哈利猜那是个类似于闭耳塞听的咒语，或者就是它的反咒，这样斯内普即使不能躲开魔音也可以什么也听不见——这是经过实践得出的结论，哈利曾多次试图跟斯内普说话，但对方一次也没有理过他。

 

“哈利，”赫敏问他，“斯内普教授睡着了吗？”

 

“我猜没有。”哈利戳了戳泰迪的小脸蛋，他咯咯笑出来，“一个小咒语，可以免遭泰迪的毒害。”

 

“这到底是怎么一回事？”

 

“我也想知道。知道吗，因为泰迪我又发现了一条霍格沃茨的密道，这次的出口是在黑湖——”

 

“哈利——”

 

“好的，好的，我这就告诉你。今天我本来是要去霍格沃茨应聘的，因为我听说他们差一个黑魔法防御术教授……但是安多米达很忙，她得去参加一个支援无辜受害狼人的慈善会而小泰迪就没人照顾，所以我把他接过来了，我带着他一起来到霍格沃茨，然后——然后他跑丢了。”

 

“你为什么要让他跑丢？”赫敏责备地看着他。

 

“因为……因为我当时顾不上他，你知道我的面试官是谁吗？我以为招聘教师这件事是校长负责的，但是我见到的却是斯内普，斯内普！——我被他攻击得体无完肤，等我从打击中回过神来，泰迪已经不见了……”

 

“斯内普教授是副校长，也许他只是为了分担麦格教授的工作——”

 

“哈，哈，他只是为了抓住机会羞辱我。‘带着孩子来应聘，哈？波特先生，真是委屈您了，恐怕霍格沃茨这点工资不够您养孩子呢，养您一个人都不够……您出门，得需要多大的排场啊，您每一次上课都会有学生列队欢迎……’看看他对我说的话！”

 

“看来我不该这么对救世主说话。”赫敏被斯内普干巴巴的回答吓了一跳，她转过身，斯内普正懒洋洋地睁开眼睛。

 

“您好，斯内普教授。”

 

斯内普一如既往忽略了她。

 

“你连一个孩子都看不好，又怎么去管教整个学校的学生呢？”

 

“学生需要的不是管教。”

 

“那他们会无法无天。就像你一样。”

 

“我并不是值得作为代表的榜样——”

 

“你也承认自己不是个好学生了？违反校纪，顶撞教授——”

 

“我当然知道我的罪行多的数不过来，但是这并不代表着——”

 

“哈利！”赫敏叫道：“斯内普教授，我希望你们能分出至少一分钟给我，告诉我叫我来的目的，我需要做些什么。我现在对整个事件完全不知情，如果只是听你们调情我宁愿马上就走……”

 

“我们没在调情！”

 

“卢平的儿子闯进了黑湖背后的溶洞，我找到他的时候他正踩在一个写满咒语的坑里，再往里就是深不见底的黑湖水，他差点掉下去，而我在他掉下去之前抓住了他。”

 

“就这样？”

 

“就这样。”

 

赫敏怀疑地看看斯内普，对方的表情和每一次在课堂上遇到分不清材料的学生一样，每一句话都是充满鄙弃的施舍。哈利还在涨红了脸分辩调不调情的事儿，但是这对整个事件有影响吗？没有，所以他被无视了。

 

“我的见识不及您的三分之一，斯内普教授。”

 

“难得有自知之明，格兰杰小姐。”

 

“您能解决这件事吗？”

 

斯内普像是受到了极大的侮辱。

 

“不能。”他说。

 

“那您的三分之一也不能，教授。”

 

哈利充满崇敬地看着赫敏，除了那一次用咒语击昏斯内普，她还没干过对教师这么出格的事。

 

“波特！”斯内普突然把矛头指向他，“把你的教子给我。”

 

“给，给你？”哈利疑惑地眨眨眼睛，“你要泰迪做什么？”

 

“不是我要他，是他离不开我，我一走他就会哇哇大哭，你没得选择。”

 

说罢他还试验性地往前走了几步，果然，泰迪扯着嗓子大哭起来，他刚刚还粉红的头发又变成了蓝色。

 

“所以……这就是你们的问题？”赫敏思索地眯起了眼睛。她看着哈利手忙脚乱地扑过去安抚教子，斯内普在旁边盯着他们。“一种魔法性的应激反应，泰迪在危急情况下被斯内普教授救起来了，他的魔法认可了他……”

 

“西……斯内普教授刚刚也是这么说的。”

 

斯内普把目光怀疑地转向哈利，对方正诡异地扒拉着耳朵两侧的头发。

 

“解除这种应激反应的方法是让泰迪从心底里认可他，不仅仅是这种表层的、魔法范畴的认可……”

 

“斯内普教授刚刚也是这么说的。”

 

“也就是说，你必须让斯内普教授带走他。”

 

“不行！”哈利终于放弃了被自己蹂躏得更乱的头发，“他不能带走泰迪。”

 

“为什么？”

 

“你愿意带走他吗？忍受他含糊不清的歌声，在他饿了的时候做饭给他？他晚上睡觉喜欢踢被子，你得不停地起床把他塞回去，然后把被角折好——”

 

“我不行。”斯内普果断道。

 

哈利点点头：“我想也是。”

 

“那么——这种应激反应也不是能用其他魔咒解决的，不然斯内普教授也不会还留在这儿……那个溶洞里的咒语是黑魔法吗？还是说……”

 

“人鱼的咒语，用于保护新生的胚胎。”

 

“你刚刚可没跟我说你知道这个！”哈利气愤地瞪着斯内普。

 

赫敏同情又微妙地看着他。“是啊，黑湖里的神奇生物，他们的魔法是多么奥妙啊……必要的亲情链接可以代替血缘，法律就是其中一种……斯内普教授，看来你早就知道解决办法了。”

 

斯内普背过脸去看着泰迪，对方正把自己小巧的鼻子变成和斯内普一样大大的鹰钩鼻。

 

“你们必须结婚。”赫敏最后宣布。

 

哈利从椅子上摔下去了。

 

\-------------------------------------

 

解释一下就是魔法性的应激反应让泰迪认定教授了，加上人鱼的咒语强调亲情和血缘，要解除也只能靠这个反向推，血缘走不通只能走其他途径，哈利是泰迪的教父，教授跟哈利结婚就相当于有了一层关系链，反推回去大概能成吧……其实全部都是胡诌，目的就是*莫名其妙必须结婚*。


	2. Chapter 2

他们别无他法。

 

斯内普被迫跟哈利和赫敏去韦斯莱家用餐，用他的话说，伟大的救世主和无所不知的万事通小姐用违逆他人意愿的方法［邀请］他去吃饭真是他莫大的殊荣，同时他还被赋予了照顾狼人崽子的工作，想想就觉得自豪不已。

 

而哈利自从地上爬起来之后就一声不吭（至少在他自己的印象里是这样），斯内普嘲讽他的时候他只是呆呆地把目光移到对方身上，然后又撇开，不知道脑子里在想些什么。赫敏往他手里塞了一把飞路粉，低声说道：“回神，哈利，我不想待会儿看到两个一模一样的傻子。”

 

一模一样的傻子？哈利穿过火焰时还在想这句话的意思，等他紧随斯内普的身后出现在陋居的厨房里，罗恩正愣在壁炉旁，迷惑地冲斯内普眨眨眼。

 

“嘿，哥们，”罗恩说，“我好像出现幻觉了。我看见斯内普站在我家厨房。”

 

斯内普从鼻子里喷出一声代表鄙弃的声音。

 

“别犯傻，罗恩，那就是斯内普教授。”赫敏也从壁炉里钻出来，往男孩们面前挥挥手，“我说了，两个一模一样的傻子。”

 

“哦，赫敏。”哈利懊恼地抓抓头发，“别让我感觉更糟。”

 

“也许……你不是唯一一个感觉糟糕的，波特先生，如果不是你执意要让我到这里来用餐，我想我们现在的处境不会这么尴尬。”

 

“我说了吗？我并没有执意要求你——”

 

“你有。”赫敏说，“‘你必须时刻跟我待在一起，因为你现在不只是一个人’。你说的，哈利。”

 

罗恩吃惊地瞪大眼睛。他朝着斯内普来来回回扫了十几下，企图从赫敏的话里解密“不只是一个人”是什么意思。然后他看见从斯内普的黑袍子里探出来一个小脑袋，熟悉的小脸上安了一只硕大无比的鼻子——泰迪·卢平顶着类似于犀牛角的大鼻子发出一声尖叫，喜悦地朝他的方向拳打脚踢。

 

“停下，卢平，你这个不讨人喜欢的蠢小子。”

 

哈利生出一种斯内普在叫那个教他们黑魔法防御术课的教授卢平的错觉，甚至不禁思考起他叫他［波特］的时候是怎样的心理。这让他感觉不太好受，称呼的错位感好像剥夺了他存在的唯一性，他开始从胃里往外冒出一股无形的酸水。“他叫泰迪，如果你一定要用某种方式称呼他的话。”斯内普皱着眉朝他瞥了一眼，哈利又在心里补充道：“而我叫哈利。”

 

“哈利！”罗恩惊恐地挤到他面前，“这是怎么一回事？”

 

 

一旦罗恩得知了事情的真相（即斯内普为何怀里抱着泰迪的真相），他便忍不住一遍又一遍地发出哀嚎：“你们必须结婚？”他绝望地压低音量，“告诉我这不是他的阴谋，哈利，你怎么能跟斯内普结婚？”

 

“别说蠢话。”赫敏拿眼睛瞪着罗恩，“斯内普教授救了泰迪，而泰迪产生了魔法性的应激反应，这让他不得不一直跟泰迪待在一起，除非有一种新的连接代替。”

 

“但是他们之间并没有什么强制性的魔咒，不是吗？我是说，即使离开斯内普后泰迪会哇哇大哭，但是小孩子哭是件很正常的事，不是吗？等他哭累了或者忘记这件事，他们就不用——”罗恩仍然一副不敢相信的样子，茫然地辩解着。斯内普正和泰迪站在屋子外面的草地上，这给了他们悄悄谈论他的机会。

 

“不，不是——”哈利迟疑着说，“我想这种反应并不是单向的。今天我曾让西……斯内普教授尝试离开泰迪两英尺，试验后他的脸上明显有痛苦的表情，即使他忍着没有表现出来，但我还是看出来了……”他没注意到赫敏突然亮起来的表情，脑子里还在不断回想着斯内普皱起眉忍痛的样子。

 

“那……就没有别的办法了吗？斯内普怎么可能会同意……”罗恩转头看了斯内普一眼，“他为什么愿意跟泰迪待在一起？你看，他根本不喜欢小孩子呀，我们都知道他会给孩子留下怎样的心理阴影。看看泰迪的鼻子，只是因为他给自己变了个跟斯内普一样的鹰钩鼻，斯内普就把他的鼻子变得像犀牛角一样大——”

 

“这不是他愿不愿意的事儿，明白吗？罗恩，斯内普教授没得选择。这也是使哈利处于优势的地方，他可以通过——”

 

“优势？哈利？”罗恩又一惊一乍地大叫起来，“哈利并不想跟斯内普结婚，不是吗？哈利不可能跟那个老……”他本来想说老蝙蝠，然而赫敏的表情让他把这句话咽回了肚子。“哈利，你不想跟斯内普结婚，对吗？”

 

哈利没有回答。他还从来没有想过结婚这件事，在打败伏地魔后他才仅仅拥有了两年完全属于自己的生活。他曾经想过要去当一名傲罗，或者是一名专业的魁地奇选手，可在他应该为了理想奋斗的时候他却一趟又一趟地跑去霍格沃茨，他甚至到昨天才终于等到霍格沃茨对外招聘教师的机会。他吃了多少闭门羹？他的职业规划被某个人搞得一团糟，而如今他连婚姻也要栽在那人身上了吗？哈利想了想，突然有些疑惑自己为什么要把职业跟婚姻联系在一起。

 

“那是因为你的全部注意力都系在他了一个人身上，哈利。”赫敏一脸了然又痴迷的憧憬，“当一个人对未来的规划里始终存在着另一个人，那就说明他已经打定主意要永远跟他在一起了。”

 

罗恩毫不掩饰地打了个寒噤，把哈利从思绪里拽了出来。哈利没想到自己把心里想的都说出了口，更没想到赫敏会露出这样的表情。“她怎么了？”他这才后知后觉地问。

 

“已经这样好长一段时间了，她跟金妮两个人，老是凑在一起研究什么浪漫文化……你应该庆幸今天金妮不在，她可比赫敏更疯狂……”

 

门外传来一两下轻微的爆破声，泰迪的笑声和小小尖叫声令哈利从心底感到一阵满足。也许就这样和斯内普在一起也不错？他听见赫敏在梦幻般地念叨“BROMANCE”,然后，又是一阵爆破声，泰迪大声哭叫起来。

 

“你把虫虫踩爆了！你把虫虫踩爆了！”

 

……他真是脑子坏了才会觉得这样不错，斯内普根本不是个适合结婚的人。而他居然放心让斯内普和泰迪单独待着，他可怜的教子可能真的会被斯内普弄出心理阴影。

 

 

但是如果，如果哈利稍微想一想的话，他就会从记忆深处扒拉出那么一小截片段：在他去观看魁地奇世界杯那一年，也有一个小男孩，拿了父亲的魔杖去捅一条鼻涕虫致使它胀成一根香肠那么大，他的母亲一脚踩爆了那条肥大的鼻涕虫，小男孩因此哭闹了好久。

 

 

无论如何，哈利接受了必须跟斯内普生活在一起的设定。他先跟安多米达通了信，告知她希望泰迪能跟他在一起生活一段时间。哈利隐瞒了泰迪跟斯内普之间产生的联系，他不想造成安多米达不必要的恐慌。然后，他跟斯内普一路互相戒备地来到了霍格沃茨，因为他们为住在谁家而争执不休。

 

“格里莫广场很大，而且泰迪对那里很熟悉，我们可以直接住那儿。”

 

“不行，我不想住在布莱克家。”

 

“那里现在也是我家——”

 

“你以为住在［波特家］会让我好过点？”

 

“那我们就住你家——”

 

“不行，我不允许你们住进我家。”

 

哈利怒气冲冲地瞪着斯内普，不明白自己为什么会曾有一点点渴望拥有赫敏所说的他与斯内普之间可能存在的“BROMANCE”。“那你想住在哪儿，教授？我们用不用专门去买一套结婚用的房子？我的地下金库里倒是有足够的金子，但那是我父母留给我的，波特家的金子，你愿意用吗？”

 

斯内普慢吞吞道：“别妄想激怒我，波特，我甚至都还没答应跟你结婚的事。也许过几天危机就解除了，用不着那么破费。要知道你现在连个正经工作也没有呢，霍格沃茨可没答应聘用你。”

 

“所以我需要有个工作才能让你安心跟我结婚？罗马尼亚那边倒是有个合适的工作，我可以在结婚后第二天立马过去报到。”

 

“你要去罗马尼亚研究龙？”斯内普的表情有一丝松动。

 

“毕竟我曾经在一头匈牙利树蜂龙的爪下逃生，不是吗？他们可能因此而看中我。”

 

斯内普却彻底沉默了。他心不在焉地挠了挠泰迪的头发，对方正迈开小短腿马不停蹄地去抓校长办公室门口的石像。斯内普拽着他的领子一把把他拽了回来，泰迪瘪着嘴闷叫一声。

 

“别欺负泰迪——”哈利忍不住脱口而出。斯内普侧头瞥他一下，刚刚还纹丝不动的石像猛地滑向一边。麦格教授从里面走了出来，正好看到哈利维持着去斯内普怀里抱泰迪的动作。

 

“你这是在做什么，波特？邓布利多说有人来了，没想到是你们。”她转向斯内普，又了然地点了点头：“原来格兰杰小姐说的有重要的事就是指这个？西弗勒斯，虽然我完全没想到……”

 

她转身又回去了，哈利和斯内普愣在当场。

 

“格兰杰又在搞什么花样？”

 

“我怎么知道？”

 

“要是我发现你们有什么阴谋……波特，你最好真的什么都不知道。”

 

“我当然什么都不知道……嘿，教授，你不能那样扯孩子，会把他骨头扯坏的！”

 

“闭嘴，波特。先别告诉邓布利多我们打算结婚——”

 

“我想……”哈利看见赫敏跟那幅校长的画像谈得正欢：“他可能已经知道了，教授。”

 

斯内普的脸青了。


	3. Chapter 3

邓布利多确实已经知道了。但是在斯内普说出那句话之前，他知道的仅仅是——

 

“哦？所以格兰杰小姐说的你将要和泰迪生活在一起是指你要和哈利结婚了？”

 

等一等——

 

斯内普把记忆倒退到一分钟以前：“我跟波特结婚只是权宜之计，如果你想说‘恭喜’之类的话我现在立刻离开这间办公室……”

 

他愤恨地闭上嘴巴，同时向哈利送去一个阴冷的眼神。

 

“对……是的，教授，我和斯内普教授确实有这个打算。因为泰迪的原因他现在被迫接受了这个命运，只要泰迪的问题解决了我们马上就可以办理离——”

 

“不，不用，哈利，你不知道我听到这个消息有多惊讶，又有多高兴。我真没想到你们能以这样的方式和解，不过你们从来都不会让我失望……嗯，我想想，刚刚安多米达还通过飞路粉和我谈过泰迪的问题，她认为你突然提出要和泰迪单独生活几天是出现了什么问题。当然了，我们都信任你，所以她现在安心去准备自己的慈善工作了。西弗勒斯，格兰杰小姐说泰迪是因为产生了魔法性应激反应才离不开你的是吗？我应该想到的，结婚确实是解决这出事件的一种途径……”

 

“一种途径？”斯内普眯起了眼睛，“就是说除此之外还有别的方法？”

 

哈利突然有些慌张：“还会有别的方法吗？也许仅仅是魔法性应激反应是可以用别的方法解决的，但是人鱼的咒语呢？我们没办法通过血缘和魔咒来解除啊，除了结婚，我们没有——”斯内普转过头狠狠瞪他一眼，哈利闭上了嘴。泰迪笑着用手抓住哈利的头发，他只能又顶着斯内普凶狠的眼神蹭了过去，小心翼翼地掰开教子的手。“你看到了，他抓着我头发，我没有办法……”

 

赫敏神秘地看着他们，脸上是一副了然的神情。

 

“是啊，是啊，你说的没错，哈利，人鱼的咒语的确是其中困难的一步，要是我还在的话，也许还可以靠咒语强行解除，但是我现在……”他朝自己的画框看了看，“米勒娃，这个画框是你挑的吗？我很喜欢，特别符合我自己的风格，要我说连我本人也挑不出比这更合适的啦，你真是——”

 

“现在说画框的选择不太合适。”麦格教授抿着嘴说，哈利觉得她更像是在忍笑而不是因为严肃，“我想也只有这一种方法了。既然你不让我们说‘恭喜’，那么就希望你结婚愉快了，西弗勒斯，你可真懂得怎么出人意外。”

 

幸好泰迪在这时发出了一声惊天动地的嚎叫，斯内普直接用魔咒堵住了他的嘴，没机会计较麦格教授的玩笑。

 

“得好好检查一下这小子！说不定卢平身上狼人的血也流在他的血管里呢！他已经学会狼叫了！”

 

但其实他只是饿了。哈利没告诉斯内普这一真相，因为他知道对方只是想借此发泄一下。

 

 

哈利在霍格沃茨要到一个房间，因为他即将来霍格沃茨任教了，他需要并且有权利拥有一个房间。

 

他的房间就挨着斯内普的。

 

“我现在有工作了。”哈利说。

 

“是谁说要去罗马尼亚研究龙呢？我想想……啊，好像是有只苍蝇这样告诉我的吧，讨厌的苍蝇，整天嗡嗡嗡……”

 

哈利发现斯内普很幼稚：“不是苍蝇，就是我说的。”

 

“哦？原来你就是那只苍蝇？”

 

“西弗勒斯。”

 

斯内普从椅子上弹起来：“谁允许你那么叫我的！”

 

泰迪也跟着小声嗷嗷：“谁允嘶你辣么叫窝的。”

 

“你是怎么想的？”哈利忽略了他的问话。

 

“你是怎么想的，先生！”

 

哈利想了想这段对话异常熟悉，接下来他应该回答：“用不着叫我‘先生’，教授。”但是他觉得这样做风险极大，于是忍了忍，问他：“你是怎么想的，先生？”

 

“我能怎么想？你把我的路都堵死了，除了该死的跟你结婚我还能有别的选择吗？波特，我今天才算真正看清了你，为了达到自己的目的不择手段，你竟然想出这样的——”

 

“你觉得是我想出来的吗？”哈利反问：“你觉得我的目的是跟你结婚？”

 

“当然不……”斯内普哑口无言。

 

“我对这件事完全不知情，就算不是意外，是有人刻意安排的，你认为我会拿自己教子的性命开玩笑吗？”哈利冷硬地皱着眉头，斯内普从来没见过他用这样的表情跟自己说话，“但是没错，我现在想通了，虽然我没抱有什么目的，但我确实想跟你结婚。”

 

斯内普觉得自己可能出现了幻听。波特居然还笑了出来，他说了什么会突然笑成这样？

 

“你疯了？”

 

“也许吧，谁知道呢？也许我一开始就疯了——”他一步步靠近他，泰迪在斯内普怀里冲他张开手臂，“我从赫敏跟我说了那句话之后就一直在想这个问题，我没想太久，答案自然而然地就出现在我脑海里了……”

 

斯内普想问格兰杰说了什么，又想知道哈利的答案，他觉得自己从得知必须和波特结婚后就开始变得不正常，要不然他怎么会在哈利抱上来之后舒了口气，感到自己终于完整了呢？

 

“当一个人对未来的规划里始终存在着另一个人，那就说明他已经打定主意要永远跟他在一起了。西弗勒斯，你知道我并不是找不到工作，对吧？我总是想怎样才能既把你留在我的视线又可以为自己的未来奋斗。但是我的未来为什么一定要有你在我的视线里呢？你强势地霸占了我生命中最宝贵的七年，从我步入这个魔法世界开始，你就一直、一直霸道地给我留下深刻的你来过的痕迹，然后有一天你又想抽身就走？我偏不让你如意。”斯内普小心丈量着哈利与自己皮肤的距离，他的嘴就贴在他耳后，湿热的呼吸喷在他颈边，“我注意到了，当我说要去罗马尼亚的时候，你紧张了。”

 

“毕竟你的命是用很多条命换来的，其中也包括我的，我不希望自己的生命浪费在一条龙爪下。”

 

“你真的只是怕我死在龙爪下？那要是我去做了傲罗，死在你曾经的同伴手下——”

 

“波特！”

 

“对不起。”哈利迅速说道：“我只是有些生气，我知道你跟他们不一样……”

 

“没什么不一样的。”斯内普冷淡地挣脱他，“我们尽快完成吧，然后等魔咒解除，你就可以带你的教子回家了。”

 

哈利懊恼地看着他拉起泰迪走开了，泰迪一边走一边疑惑地转头看他，最终还是屈从了魔法重新定义的亲属关系——毕竟在他的意识里，斯内普现在才是他最应该亲近的人。

 

“连你也不要我！”

 

泰迪在房间里嗷嗷大叫两声，唱起了歌。

 

 

“所以你早就看出哈利喜欢斯内普了？”罗恩依然感到不可置信。

 

“你怎么这么笨！罗恩，这不是很明显的事吗？”金妮和赫敏已经陷入了狂热的兴奋，对于罗恩的迟钝，她们更加不敢置信。

 

“我可是你哥哥，金妮，你说话最好小心点。”罗恩气呼呼地敲击管道，企图把楼上食尸鬼的动静给盖住，“我从来没有听哈利说过！”

 

“‘我今天去了霍格沃茨，斯内普的脸色可真难看——’；‘我就知道斯内普还是对我有意见，我原本以为发生了这些事过后他会对我的态度好点——’；‘要我说在魔药方面还是王子更加在行，我是说，斯内普更加在行，这个刊物发表的配方他一定早就研究出来了——’还需要证据吗？罗恩，他几乎每天都在念叨他。”

 

“但是，但是，我们以前也这样谈论他啊，毕竟斯内普的存在感太强了，不是吗……”罗恩的声音越说越小，“哈利被他下了什么魔咒吗？还是用了迷情剂……”

 

“清醒一点。”赫敏看看罗恩，又冲金妮摇摇头，“我们本来就不应该指望他能懂，对吗？”金妮表示赞同，赫敏又说：“还记得当初哈利是怎么对王子的吗？就是斯内普教授那本旧魔药书。”

 

“他抱着它睡觉……”罗恩突然从梦中醒悟过来：“他抱着他睡觉？！”

 

“是啊，而且死也不相信我说王子可疑的话。他几乎全身心都扑在那本魔药书上了，完全听不进我们的意见。”罗恩想辩解几句［王子确实给了哈利很大帮助，而且他的咒语也的确好玩］，被赫敏一眼瞪了回去。“他本来就对王子抱有好感，现在又知道了斯内普教授做的那些事，我想他会爱上他也是自然……”

 

罗恩又为了“爱”字打了个寒颤：“可是斯内普并不喜欢哈利啊，他跟他结婚，完全是为了自己能够解脱，到时候他要和哈利离婚，哈利该有多伤心……”

 

“罗恩！”金妮忍不住提示他，“你想想，要是他不喜欢哈利，会答应这个办法吗？你真的以为只有结婚这一条路？”

 

“难道不是？”

 

“我不知道，照邓布利多教授的说法，他应该是知道别的方法的，但是当时哈利很着急地打断了他，我想他应该也明白了哈利的意思……”赫敏说到这儿就严肃起来，“我怀疑他早就看出斯内普教授的心思了，如果说这个世界上有谁最了解斯内普教授，我想就是他。”

 

“还有哈利！”金妮补充。

 

“对，还有哈利！”

 

罗恩真是服了女孩儿们的脑洞：“我以为跟他谈过恋爱的是你！”

 

“是啊，但是很快我们就意识到彼此不合适。”金妮愉快地朝他眨眼，“你总是这么迟钝，哥哥。”

 

 

所以他们最后结婚了吗？当然。预言家日报把这个消息炒的沸沸扬扬，所有人都在震惊这对惊世骇俗的组合。但这又有什么关系呢？斯内普在咒语解除后也没有和哈利去办理离婚，因为当初哈利说了这样一句话：“你愿意忘记我们结婚的目的单单只记得这一天吗？我想跟你在一起，没有任何其他的目的。”他记得哈利在毕业后也不断出现在他面前的每一个场景，什么时候从厌烦变为看不见他会不习惯的呢？他任由泰迪放开他跑得老远，自己的手正被紧攥在哈利手中。也许他永远也无法释然哈利是波特的儿子而泰迪是卢平的儿子，但是他总得生活，不是吗？

 

 

-END-


End file.
